north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
'------------------------------------------------------' WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT VIEW! '------------------------------------------------------' '------------------------------------------------------' WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT VIEW! '------------------------------------------------------' '------------------------------------------------------' WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT VIEW! '------------------------------------------------------' '------------------------------------------------------' WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT VIEW! '------------------------------------------------------' '------------------------------------------------------' WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT VIEW! '------------------------------------------------------' '------------------------------------------------------' WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT VIEW! '------------------------------------------------------' '------------------------------------------------------' WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT VIEW! '------------------------------------------------------' The second season of North Sky premiered on January 5, 2015 on Wattpad. It was separated into three blocks, the first representing the summer of 2015, while the other two representing the first semester of the 2015-2016 school year. It is the first season to not cover an entire school year. The slogan for the entire season was "Milestones. Mayhem. Mystery". The first block, 2A, revolved around most of the months following the 2014-2015 school year, as the characters experience their summer vacation. The first block also featured the introduction of several characters from the recurring cast to the main cast, bringing the number of characters to a grand total of 16. 2A's slogan was "Northcreek Goes Wild". The following eight episodes representing the outset of the first semester of the 2015-2016 school year, brought on more issues, as well as new characters. It featured the addition of 4 actors/actresses to the main cast, and Robyn Winters's character status was brought down to recurring due to (spoiler). The slogan characterizing the second block was'' "All Falls Down". Season 2's third and final block continued on the portrayal of the first semester of the 2015-2016 school year, and follows subsequently from the events that took place in the mid-season finale. The block was credited ''"Power Game". Altogether, the entire season follows the lives of the same group of people attending Northcreek High School, now a year older than they were in the first season, as well as brand new characters. Episodes were uploaded on a weekly basis for the whole season. Main Characters Seniors (Class of 2016) Dalton E. Gray as Kalan "Kale" Seymour '''- A troubled guy who, since his girlfriend committed suicide, has been circling the drain, and is ready to turn over a new leaf this year '''Amber Montana as Jeanine "Janie" Coleman - A young and aspiring leader who has goals to become someone people can look up to. Cymphonique Miller as Eden Zaffaroni - A short-tempered yet intelligent girl who will do anything for a spot in a prestigious university. Jaime Nakamura as Brandon Na - A stubborn jock and older brother who is trying to make ends meet. Sasha Pieterse as Gwen Monroe - An elegant and insecure blonde on the search for the right guy. Cameron Bright as Zander Linniard - A snarky and playful guy who desires a sense of contentment and is transforming into a completely different person. Billy Unger as Jonah Hurst '''- A modest musician who devotes much of his time to his friends and family. '''Chloë Moretz as Ashley Morrison - A calm and collected senior who is dead set on gaining control in her life. Dev Patel as Arun Dhanraj - A sarcastic yet somewhat pessimistic guy who seems to have no luck in anything at all. Juniors (Class of 2017) Isabelle Fuhrman as Zooey Linniard - A devious and apathetic former goth-girl who is trying to climb up the social ladder Hailee Steinfeld as Tanya Carter '''- A mean junior who, after having a taste of her own medicine, has lost everything. '''Mark Indelicato as Pierce Cruz - A flamboyant and enthusiastic guy who pines over people he'll never end up with. Georgie Henley as Brianna Van Kamp - (206-225) Molly C. Quinn as Skyler Grimaldi - (206-225) Sophomores (Class of 2018) Tiffany Espensen as Alice Na - An introvert who is breaking underneath all the pressure that has been brought upon her. Justin S. Myrick as Ryan Jason "RJ" Kirk '''- A young guy who has everything he needs, and is mixing with the wrong crowd. '''Joey King as Robyn Winters - An impulsive and carefree girl who is about to realize that not everything will be perfect. (201-205) (214-225) Grayson Russell as Stephen Taylor '''- A lost sophomore who is attempting to find a way to achieve a little stability in his life. '''Brendan Meyer as Nicholas "Nick" Bryant - (206-225) Sydney Park as Alexis "Lexi" Mansfield - (206-225) Secondary and Recurring Characters Seniors (Class of 2016) Atticus Mitchell as Lyle Harris '- '''Alexander Ludwig as Freddie Sackston '- 'Shailene Woodley as Kelsey Hoax '- 'Manpreet Bambra as Rania Francine '- 'Jeremy Irvine as Robert "Bobby" DeGaulle '- '''Karis Cameron as Julia Christman - Raquel Castro as Lena Van Kamp - Juniors (Class of 2017) Coco Jones as Lily Welsh '- '''Nat Wolff as Lucas Penderghast '- '''Caroline Sunshine 'as Reagan "Rae" Silvers '- Sophomores (Class of 2018) 'Naomi Scott as Estelle Hart '- 'Dylan Minnette as Graham "Gray" Dabrowsky '- Adults 'Russell Wong as Andre Na '- 'Naoko Mori as Winifred Na '- 'Alicia Silverstone as Brittany Horwood '- 'Bradley Cooper as Chester Seymour '- 'Michelle Pfeiffer as Emma Seymour '- 'Idris Elba as Caleb Zaffaroni '- 'Lynn Whitfield as Laya Caines-Zaffaroni '- 'Tyrese Gibson as DeShawn Kirk '- 'Angell Conwell as Keisha Kirk '- 'Allison Janney as Maria Monroe '- 'Mads Mikkelsen as Zechariah Linniard '- 'Sarah Jessica Parker as Justice Ushkowitz '- 'Mark Wahlberg as Allen Ushkowitz '- 'Jason Statham as Callum Carter '- Staff 'Viola Davis as Charlene Burkes '- 'Alyson Stoner as Sarah Montreal '- 'Jennifer Connelly as Jeanne Clements '- 'Kristin Kreuk as Rose Kendra '- 'Gwendoline Christie as Jessie Vasilenko '- 'Antonio Banderas as Bruce Vasilenko '- 'Rose Abdoo as Regina "GiGi" Ramirez '-. 'Paul Rudd as Colter Dabrowsky '- 'Amy Yasbeck as Penelope Banning '- 'Marc Bendavid as Andrew Louis '- Episode List